ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Birdo
Birdo is a minor character on The Toad Show and was formerly a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. He ranked 25th place, only beating BJ and was a member of the Screaming Shy Guys. He returned as a contestant for Toadal Drama Garry's MOD, before it's cancellation and will be returning a 3rd time for Toadal Drama Island Returns in 2013/2014. Biography Birdo was born in Subcon to a mother named Birdgette. When Birdgette spat the egg from her mouth, Birdo crashed into a hard rock. This collision caused Birdo to have brain damage and make him think he was a chick. When Birdo left Subcon, he bought a bow and pounds of mascara to make herself "pretty". Birdo hangs out in bars to look for unintelligent men to bang. One day she met Yoshi and went out with him. The two married and had a young baby named Yoshi Jr. But soon Yoshi got a divorce with Birdo. Birdo kept the kid and locked him in a cellar underground. Now Birdo stalks Yoshi every minute and never backs down. Personality Birdo is a stalkish freak. All she wants is to make love to Yoshi. He is extremely persistint and will stop at nothing to be with Yoshi. Birdo always thinks that Yoshi and herself are perfect for each other and will do anything for Yoshi. Where ever Yoshi goes Birdo follows. Relaciones (TDI) Birdo no tiene amigos de verdad. Él y el soldado pueden versar juntos a menudo, pero hay poca evidencia de una amistad. Todos los otros personajes. Odian cómo es él y la forma en que he acecha a Yoshi. Yoshi la odia por ser una acosadora y no quiere tener nada que ver con Birdo. Birdo, sin embargo, ama al dinosaurio verde y no se detendrá ante nada para ser suyo. Elimination (Total Drama Island) Even though almost everyone hates birdo, it is most likely that he was eliminated because she was tricked by Yoshi into losing the challenge for there team. Elimination (TDIR) At world bases he made Yoshi had a heart atack and sending him to the rest zone, Birdo acidentaly destroyed the prision making Carl from the oposite team get the flag and even tougth Mimi and Peach made a promise to get rid of Bowser, Bowser recived a Musrhoon and Mario was in the Botton 2 making Birdo beging voted out, Yoshi beging friends whit Mimi and Mario losing his trust on Peach. Trivia *Birdo is the first contestant voted off of the Screaming Shy Guys and the first female eliminated on Toadal Drama Island *Birdo will be returning as a camper on the Screaming Star Sprites in Toadal Drama Island Returns. *Birdo, along with BJ, has never recieved a mushroom due to being the first eliminated from his team. *Birdo, Morton, and Steve are the only three Non-antagonists to have an everyone conflict. Gallery 285px-Birdo.PNG|Original Birdo in Super Mario Bros. 2 Birdo3.jpg|Birdo in Mario Party 7 Birdoslugguh.png|Birdo pitching in Mario Super Sluggers Birdo Captain Rainbow.png|Birdo in Captain Rainbow ItadakiBirdo.PNG|Birdo in Itadaki Street DS Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:Screaming Shy guys Category:Minor Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Animated Characters